


In Your Loving Arms

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a nightmare that shakes his confidence. Good thing Finn is supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the continuous love on my stories. I hope you like this one<3

Maybe it was the combination of the rocky terrain against his back and the chilly winds weaving through his uniform. Whatever it was, the discomfort was definitely contributing to the night terror that Poe was enduring.

_No matter how hard he struggled, the vice-like grip around his neck wouldn't let up. If only he could use his arms or hands as some kind of defense, as if he could defend himself against the light saber wielding creature. Poe was helpless, but he refused to give up. Still, the man was persistent._

_"Resistance is futile, commander" came the electronic crunch of his voice. "No one can escape my power. I'm much stronger than your pathetic vessel."_

_Poe attempted to turn his head, but the crushing force only increased, so he stayed where he was, squeezing his eyes shut. White spots danced in his vision, swirling into horrible shapes that died and then came back again. Poe tasted blood._

_"Face it" the monster commanded, and the pilot's eyes sprang open and his body was pulled forward against his restraints._

_Poe gasped in pain, letting his eyes fall upon the only woman he had ever loved._

_Shara Bey. His mother._

_He tried to speak but the cottony texture of his throat only thickened. He could only watch as the monster, Kylo Ren, stalked over to his mother, holding her in an upright stance, facing her son. She said one thing._

_"Lead them, mijo."_

_Poe was screaming as her lifeless body hit the floor._

 

Poe immediately stumbled backwards, rubbing his forehead to clear the stars from his vision. In his attempt to wake up from his nightmare, he had stumbled right into a fallen tree that had served as a canopy over the ground. Regaining his balance, he shook his head to recover his senses and scanned the area, slowly remembering where they were.

Other than his pounding heartbeat, the forest was silent. The group seemed undisturbed, as Poe could see clearly that everyone was still asleep. 

Since Luke Skywalker's return, Chewie and Luke had bonded once again, so it was only natural that they were nestled together in the center of the groups resting area. Rey sat parallel to them, sitting upright against a tree with her staff in hand, ready for an attack. Finn lay at her feet, finding no comfort in the leafy beds the group had conjured up. He was used to sleeping in uncomfortable positions for long periods of time.

The group of Resistance members they had taken along with them were tangled in a pile to the right.

Poe felt the guilt pool in is stomach. He couldn't help but feel  as though he was personally leading them all to their deaths. Poe was still coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't be responsible for everyone, but seeing the youthful faces reminded him of when he first joined the resistance. He could have never dreamed he'd come this far.

He was shaking, he realized, and desperately tried to shrug off the lingering feeling from his nightmare. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to find his way to the watering pool, believing that the water would help clear his mind as he stripped himself of his flightsuit and dipped into the pool, relishing in the cool refreshment. 

He was only there for a couple of moments when he heard the unmistakable sound of Finn's voice. 

"Poe? It's the middle of the night, is something wrong?"

Poe cursed himself under his breath. He knew that Finn was a light sleeper but he hoped that somehow he would be able to sneak away silently enough without waking him up. The First Order trained him to be as alert as possible. 

Poe turned around, desperately trying to cover up his shaken state.

"I'm fine" he insisted. "Go back to sleep." 

Of course, Finn didn't comply. Instead, he shook his own shirt and pants off and dipped into the water more quietly than Poe had done before. He paddled closer to Poe, concerned, so he could get a better look at him. Poe didn't move, finding comfort in Finn's close proximity. Now that he could see his face, Finn frowned. 

"It doesn't look like it" he said. "Why are you crying?"

Poe brought a hand to his face. He patted his cheek and traced over a tear trail in his skin. His emotions had betrayed him. 

Sensing his turmoil, Finn grabbed his hand.

"Tell me about it. What did you see?" he said, softly.

Poe felt ridiculous. He was supposed to listen to everyone else's problems, not the other way around. This was weak. They would all feel doubt in themselves if they figured out the great Poe Dameron,their fearless leader, was crying on the shoulder of his friend. 

But this was Finn. He had offered his shoulder plenty of times before. He was the only one that understood what he felt. And Poe felt compelled to take him up on that offer yet again. 

He kept his gaze down as the words tumbled out. 

"I saw... _him._ "-he didn't have to say his name-"and he was in my head again. It was just like the first time. Only my mom...and I watched him kill her and suddenly...I'm eight years old again and I feel so..."

"Lost" Finn found his words for him. He always seemed to be able to do that: complete Poe when he couldn't find the strength to pick up the pieces for himself. That was a rarity in which he was unfamiliar with. 

Despite his aloof stance, Finn embraced him, gently carding his fingers through his hair. Poe sighed and let his eyes flutter shut, slowly leaning into Finn's touch.

Poe felt himself immediately relax. There was just something about Finn that made him feel serene, quite a comparison to his own robust nature. He seemed to have that effect on everybody. There was just an aura to him that felt angelic.

"As long as you've got me, there won't be a need to feel that way. Just look around you, Poe." 

The pilot took a second glance back toward the camp. Suddenly he felt a sense of pride in them, knowing that wherever he took them, they'd be right beside him. He knew they were all confident in his decisions, whatever they may be.

Poe looked at Finn. The confidence was prevalent in him as well.

"I'm sorry about your mother" Finn comforted. "But Kylo Ren can't touch her where she is. Her legacy rests in you now. I know she has upmost faith in us in this journey. And now that we have Luke Skywalker, nothing can stop us." 

Poe clapped him on the back when they climbed out of the pool. "Thanks, Buddy" was all he could muster. 

They stood like that for a while when Finn yawned, slowly stretching his arms over Poe's shoulders. 

"Now can we go back to sleep? I'm going to be leaning on you all day tomorrow because of you."

Poe laughed. "As if that's some sort of punishment."

Unlike before, the two men now lied close together, wrapped in the soft sanctuary that was their campsite. Rather than a nightmare, Poe had a pleasant dream, one where he got to introduce Finn to his mother. After meeting him, his mom leaned in toward Poe's ear.

"I think he's a keeper" she whispered. "You better hold this one close."

Poe tightened his hold around Finn in his sleep. He smiled at his mother.

"Don't worry. He'll be right next to me, every step of the way." 


End file.
